I Think She Likes Girls
by Superwithgirl
Summary: During 'Hostile Takeover' Kara discovers something about her boss in the e-mails that everyone else but her seemed to know. [Kara x Cat pairing] - Originally posted under Withgirl


**A/N Originally posted under Withgirl, just trying to organise my fics with this new account. I haven't decided yet, but more Supergirl fics may be coming on this account (both Supercat and Supercorp)**

Chapter one

"Is this weird for you?" Winn asked, looking up from the paper in his hand.

Kara pretended not to hear him and the man just rolled his eyes, before shooting an exasperated look over to James, who just smirked and shook his head.

"Kara," the IT assistant tried again and she finally let out a huff and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, clearly trying to sound as casual as possible, though she was failing miserably.

"You have this huge crush on Cat and now you have an all-access pass to her life…I don't think I would be able to handle going through my crushes personal messages…" he trailed off, allowing the implications to hang in the air. Everyone in the room new about his feelings for Kara, but the fact remained that she had a thing for their boss. Even if he'd had these feelings for a long time, he would always be her friend first, which meant that he had made it his personal mission to make sure that the superhero got the girl.

"I'm just trying to do my job, Winn," Kara mumbled, as she continued to scan the message in her hand. After a minute, she came to the conclusion that it was a message strictly about selling some advertising space and she threw it in the pile next to her. "Miss Grant asked me to do this and it's not like I can just say 'you probably don't want your creepy little assistant going through your e-mails, Miss Grant'."

James raised his eyebrows, a small smirk playing across his lips, "creepy little assistant?"

"I stare at her like all the time, James, how is that not creepy?" Kara sighed, refusing to make eye contact with either of her friends.

"Well, we all know that Cat Grant is a very observant woman, so I can pretty much guarantee that she knows you like her…I mean it's not as if you're subtle about it…" the photographer chuckled.

The superhero narrowed her eyes at him, just to receive a grin in return and she let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed the next piece of paper and brought it towards her.

"I think what James is trying to say, Kara, is that if Miss Grant thought you was creepy she would have fired you a long time ago," Winn supplied, which earned a nod of agreement from James.

"Why do you two care so much about this?" Supergirl sighed, "it's not like it affects you in any way…"

"Actually…I may have promised Alex that I would get you to stop acting like a pining puppy," the brunette man mumbled under his breath as he pretended to be suddenly interested in his work.

"You talked to my sister! When?!"

Winn looked up sheepishly and shot James a dirty look when he heard a snicker, "she called me to ask a computer-related question…or hacking-related question, I guess…anyway, the point is that she said that your 'crush' was making you sad and she said something like 'a sad Kara is depressing because she looks like a kicked puppy…'," Kara huffed and he quickly held up his hands to placate her. "those were her words…"

The superhero looked over to the photographer and he just nodded, "I agree, you do give a puppy-vibe…"

"I could throw you both into space in less than five seconds," Kara grumbled, though the threat came out rather half-hearted, and she just shook her head and began to actually make an effort of reading what was in her hand.

As she did so, Winn and James shared a silent conversation, each trying to decide what they would do about the situation.

The biggest issue was that it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the Kryptonian's crush was not completely one-sided. However, it seemed that even with her 'above average' sight, Kara was completely incapable of registering the fact that the Queen of All-Media had a thing for her.

Of course, the alien probably didn't see that Cat asked her to carry more than was necessary, simply because she liked her assistant's arms. It also seemed to go unnoticed just how move Kara had gotten involved in her boss's personal life.

Carter loved her after spending a single day with her and he would only love her more if he ever found out her secret identity.

James had a theory that Cat would share the same sentiment as her son if she was to ever find out just who Supergirl was. The way that the blonde woman talked about National City's resident hero made it seem like she had more than just respect for the Woman of Steel. The way that she tilted her head in awe and allowed a smile to come over her face whenever she so much as mentioned Supergirl had him thinking that it wasn't just her assistant that Cat Grant was infatuated with. Which meant that things could only become easier once she realised that they were one in the same.

James was about to open his mouth to say something, but he instead tilted his head when he saw the complete and utter shock come over his friend's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

Kara looked up at him, her face completely consumed with an odd mix of shock, confusion and a hint of excitement.

"Miss Grant had an e-mail exchange with a woman named Miranda…it's really flirty and she signed one of them off with 'I love you'!"

Winn and James exchanged another look, before the IT assistant shrugged his shoulders and said, "so?"

"So?" Kara repeated, "what do you mean so? This is the type of thing she would have wanted us to find…right?"

James looked confused for another moment, before what the superhero meant came crashing down on him and he allowed himself to smirk as he pulled out his phone. Kara watched him closely as he typed something into Google and a second later she accepted the device from him.

For a few moments, she stared blankly at the screen, willing her mind to register what she was seeing. Her mouth hung open and she continued to stare at the image of her boss kissing another woman on a red carpet, but she finally looked back up at James, silently begging him to explain.

"I don't think Cat would be too worried about the world finding out about something that is already public, Kara. Her and Miranda were in the news until like two months after they broke up," Winn supplied.

The woman nodded slowly as she handed the phone in her hand back to James and then she picked up the page once again, quickly scanning over its contents.

As she did so, James and Winn looked at each other in amusement, but after a couple of seconds she looked back up at them and almost exploded, "how could this be public knowledge?! I didn't know!"

"You didn't know that Miss Grant is bi-sexual?" James asked with a tilted head, "it's not really something she's ever really tried to hide…"

Kara blinked a couple of times, but shook her head, "I spend basically all of my time with her…how could I have not known?"

"Maybe because she's never made it a big deal of it and there's no way you can just know, Kara," James chuckled.

The young woman tilted her head and thought about this for a second.

Granted, she probably didn't spend as much time online as most people, since it was never something that had really interested her. But she still felt like she should have at least had some inkling that her boss wasn't straight. It certainly would have made the list of reasons that they could never be together one item shorter.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she almost shouted.

Winn leaned back for fear of being hit and replied, "I thought that everyone in the world knew, including her personal assistant…"

Kara let out a sigh and fell back to lean against the wall behind her as she took all of this in. Slowly she tried to remind herself that there were more reasons that her crush could never end in anything. Cat Grant was nearly double her age, she had a son, she was her boss and then there was the little fact that they were each from completely different species.

"Are you okay, Kara?" James asked.

She slowly started nodding and said, "I have some stuff to do at the DEO, are you guys alright to cover for me?"

"Er…Sure," Winn said sceptically, he knew for a fact that if she had planned to visit her other job, then she would have warned them earlier; and if she suddenly had to go, then she would have gotten a phone call from her sister.

The blonde hopped up and left the room as quickly as humanly possible, clearly resisting the urge to use her super speed.


End file.
